El Search Party
by Airetta
Summary: One day, Els and Aisha is asked to join an organisation called 'El Search Party' by a certain girl and a certain boy because of their special ability, which leading them to their own past. A rip off of Kagerou Project (lol).
1. Chapter 1

**So there's one fanart crossover-ing Elsword with Kagerou Project. And thus another fanart which all character got their own roles on Kagerou Project except one since (playable) guy in Elsword is still 4.**

**This story is a totally rip off of Kagerou Project, but the story is different although looks like the plot is till the same.**

**For more info check footer note.**

* * *

I'm 100% sure that you would call it heaven when you know what happened to me. When you know inside my electronics lives a malware taking a shape of a girl, freely talking as if it's a living human, and hungry of entertainment although it lives inside entertainment devices itself.

"Goshujin_[1]_, that's rude calling me 'it'!"

The malware girl reacted to what I typed, then quickly changing the worlds. Okay. It's a she.

This malware is actually a cute girl who has twintail which the hair color is purple. Wearing a big jersey jacket and a headphone. She has no foot, her foot is like glitching. And on her cheeks she has something weird like... Hairpin.

"Goshujin, praise me more," she asked nicely.

"As if."

Yeah, you would call this heaven.

But I won't.

I don't need 5 minutes after she spoke with her famous-tsundere-character-voice-actress_[2]_ cute voice until she began to show her true nature.

She later trespassing into a folder which I put some anime in here.

"I don't like the story. It's horrible," she said. As delete confirm window pop up and before I reacted she pressed "Ok" and I screamed.

"I told you to stop it, Aisha!"

She has no manner! She lives inside my electronics as if it's her home. She speaks to me as if we're friends since childhood while I just met her a year ago. And the most annoying part is that she got a weird pet she calls Angkor that acts like pac-man and eats the most important existence called school assignment.

When I really mad, she would hide inside a folder as mocking me, "geez goshujin, if you don't act gentle to me no girl would fall for you, you know."

"I don't care about what you said."

I care about getting a girlfriend, though.

So I turned off my PC and Aisha will move to my smartphone and being noisy all the way.

It's 9.30. I'm late for school but I don't care and still go anyway. Doesn't like a certain character I'm based from_[3]_ where he stopped going outside, I'm an outgoing guy. But it's not like I have no problem I bear, though.

Because _her_ existence still haunting me.

That wise spoken girl. Who always wearing scarf even if it's hot.

...

On the way to school I can see a familiar face of a girl being on every advertisement.

The black haired girl has various poses, with angelic smile and some texts decorating the ads, saying "Ara's 2nd Single Out Now!".

Ara is my little sister, about 2 years younger than me. While we have good relationship, we don't live together die to family circumstances. Thus, our last name also different. She and Aisha also good buddies and partner in crime [extended] on bullying me.

...

But honestly, today is hot. Summer is always hot. I hate summer. I'm not on the mood to go to school but class is the only place where Aisha would shut up.

In the middle of hot air, of blurred sceneries, of the sound of cicadas, someone appeared before me.

His appearance makes me feels more hot. He's like... An Eskimo stranded, man. He wears a jersey and hoodie. Isn't he feels hot at all?

Before I gone crazy, I tried to ignore and pass by. But he suddenly grabbed by shoulder.

"Wha-"

He stared me at the eyes. So scary!

"Elesis, don't scare new guy, would ya?"

A boy appeared before me like the boy before, he wears hoodie, black colored but is looking more literally cool. But he still looks creepy that he wore mask that only his left eye can be seen. He thus pulled off the guy's hoodie, which turned that he's a she, as you can she her red long hair and eyelashes on her eyes. Her expression changed from being scary to shy.

"Excuse me? New guy?" I asked.

The boy came to me. He grabbed my shoulder. Then whispering something onto my ear.

"From now on, you're a part of us, the El Search Party."

I stunned.

* * *

**So here's the roles:**

Els (call him Els because shorter and cooler) LK - Shintaro Kisaragi

Aisha VP - Ene

Elesis BH - Tsubomi Kido

**And notes:**

[1] Goshujin: Master. Ene calls Shintaro this due to something happened between them in the past, even though only Ene remembers this. Usually used with honorofics -sama, but Ene doesn't.  
[2] In case you don't know, Rie Kugimiya. She famous for voicing many famous tsundere character and also Aisha's seiyuu in Elsword JP.  
[3] Who again? Shintaro of course.

**If you have a critics and suggestion, please fill out the review column ('w')/**


	2. Chapter 2

So that my wish to not to go to school was granted, I'm was brought by the girl and the boy to a small house which is... Nice. It didn't like my imagination where the place will be creepy and dark. This place is clean and well organized.

While waiting for them to start talking, I hold a small conversation with Aisha.

"Goshujin, don't you think someone finally realize your true power?"

"... What power?"

"Power to getting mad with no limit?"

"Are you being sarcastic or what?"

She laughed and later turned on camera, which she later looking around the house via the lenses.

"Okay..." the girl started talking and gained mine and Aisha's attention. "Your name... Els, right?"

"You bring me here without even knowing my name?"

"Actually... No. But we do know about you. And of course about the girl in your phone."

I turned my phone, making Aisha faces the girl and the boy.

"I'm Aisha!" she introduced herself out of the blue with her cheerful tone.

The girl smiled. "I'm Elesis."

"I'm Glaive," said the boy.

"Uh. Okay, Elesis and Glaive. Can I have the explanation about me being here?"

So thy explained to me and taking so much time. TL;DR is that El Search Party is a organization which consists teenagers who has special ability. And they said mine is haven't awaken yet. But suprisingly Aisha has one and her capability to being in cyber world is her special ability.

"And why is it search party?"

Elesis and Glaive looking at each other, then looking at me.

"We're searching for the answer for our ability so we can back to normal."

So my sane logic is being tested here. I understand what they were saying but I don't. Why would they know I have a special ability if it hasn't woke up from the first place. And Aisha's, if it's true, then she was actually a human...?

"I'll join you," said Aisha, much to me to surprised.

"I have expecting that," Elesis responded as she smiled.

She thus asked me, "and how about you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just a normal high schooler who have no special thing around me except this troublesome malware. Or I'll back when ny power is woken up. If it's happen of course."

"Wait-"

Before I can go to the door, a hand grabbed my shoulder. Everyone loves to grab mine. But this one is really strong that i cannot effort to move my body.

I turned my head, which is can, and found a girl with dirty white long hair, whose hand was grabbed my shoulder earlier.

"Huh...?" I'm drowned in confusion.

"Hi, Eve. When did you come home?" Elesis welcomed her.

"Just a second ago. Raven is put the groceries at the kitchen."

The girl spoke in soft one and somehow is monotone.

"Uh, what.

"This is Eve," Elesis pointed to the girl who stood next to her. "Her power, as you can feel yourself, is a super strengthen.

Wat.

I take a minutes for myself to observing this girl.

Deadpan, monotone soft voice, small but is monstrously strong.

Isn't this girl more likely an android?! How is that became a special ability?!

The girl who is aware i kept looking at her gone red on her face and quickly hiding behind a boy who just come.

The boy has hoodie, too. This one is green. His hair is black while his eyes are gold colored. He has a stretch on his face, two, and is tanned skin. While his left hand is... bandaged.

"This one is raven," Elesis introduced him.

"You know, you don't need to introduced him to me because I'm not going to join you anyway."

"No you can't go back because you already know our secret"

"You're the one who revealed it!"

"Anyway you can't go before you join us and vowed that you will obey El search party."

"As if!"

The thing is gone crazy. Accompanied with Aisha's noisy voice, Raven, Eve and Glaive grabbed my hand, letting Elesis dominating me. As she offered me many interesting things like delicious cake, her expression is not like she meant it. Glaive said it's because she's shy. Her shy mode is scary! Don't ever make her fall on love!

"W, what are you doing?"

Another voice can be heard. But this one is familiar.

A blackhaired girl coming from the door, looked confused looking at another familiar look is being tied by 3 people and background sound is high pitch voiced girl who is noisy like there's no tomorrow.

"Ah... Uh... Oniichan_[4]_?"

"Ara! What are you doing? And help your brother..."

"Ara, is this bed hair guy is your brother?"

"Yea, but... Seriously what are you guys doing."

* * *

**So here's the roles:**

Glave - Shuuya Kano

Eve - Marry Kozakura

Raven - Kosuke Seto

**And notes:**

[4] Oniichan: Calling your older brother in cute, and most boy preferred to way.


End file.
